dare
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Terkutuk hari Valentine. Terkutuk sifat tsundere. Yang Irina mau hanyalah memberikan cokelat pada Asano Gakuho, tapi kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?/"Ini. Kebetulan bikin. Jangan geer tapi."/Highschool!AU. Gakuho-Irina for #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


Seseorang, tolong berikan boneka _voodoo_ padanya.

Dia gagal paham. Seriusan. Apa sih _sebenarnya_ masalahnya?

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Bel berbunyi masih setengah jam lagi, dan Asano Gakuho sudah ditimpa sejuta masalah. Bukan karena tingkah para gadis yang mendadak agresif padanya. Bukan tentang lokernya yang ketika dibuka langsung dibanjiri tumpukan cokelat setinggi gunung Everest. Bukan juga tangisan jones dari cowok di sebelahnya karena nggak pernah mendapat satupun cokelat.

Bukan. Bukan itu.

Melainkan karena sepucuk surat di antara tumpukan barang tidak berguna—Gakuho berbaik hati tidak menyebutnya sampah—yang tersebar ini. Berbeda dengan surat lainnya yang menggunakan amplop pink atau putih—dengan aksen bunga-bunga atau hati. Gakuho mendadak mual. Norak sumpah—surat ini dibungkus dengan amplop hitam pekat dengan ornamen tengkorak yang terbakar api. Dan ketika memegangnya, ia bisa merasakan aura kematian menguar dari surat tersebut.

 _HEH! ELO LIPAN BUSUK SOK GANTENG YANG LAGI BACA NI SURAT, TEMUIN GUE SEKARANG! GUE TANTANG LO PENGECUT! KALO NGGAK, GUE BAKAL SEBARIN KE SELURUH DUNIA KALAU ASANO GAKUHO ADALAH PECUNDANG NOMOR SATU DI DUNIA!_

 _PS: JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR._

 _DARI MALAIKAT KEMATIAN LO._

Gakuho memijat pelipisnya.

Cobaan apalagi ini, _Kami-sama_?

.

.

.

 **Dare**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Kikuoka Almond**

 **Warning: Alternative universe, highschool vers, alive!Yukimura, bahasa gaul/informal, out of character, some bit cliche**

 **No profit gained. 100 % untuk event Valentine no Jikan.**

 **Target*coretkorbancoret*: Asano Gakuho**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius mau melakukan ini?"

Di ruang kelas bertuliskan 2-C, duduk di bangku paling belakang adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam ber- _name tag_ Yukimura Aguri. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi khawatir luar biasa. Ia bahkan sampai menggigit bibir saking cemasnya.

Di hadapannya seorang wanita berambut pirang menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia terlihat frustrasi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?" ia berkata pelan, seperti hampir menangis. "Yang semua orang tahu 'kan aku membencinya. Musuh terbesarnya. Saingan terkuatnya."

Aguri memasang wajah bête. Sifat sahabatnya kambuh lagi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya suka atau tidak sih sama dia?"

" _Datte_!" tiba-tiba gadis itu—Irina Jelavic—langsung bangun seraya menatap tepat _hazel_ Aguri. Sang gadis kontan mundur selangkah. "Aku malu sekali tahu! Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan…"

Gadis berambut hitam itu memandangnya iba. Ah. Kasihan sekali sahabatnya ini. Bukan maunya menjadi seperti ini. Jangan menyalahkannya kalau ia sampai mengambil tindakan nekad—atau bodoh—dengan mengancam orang yang ia suka karena opini masyarakat yang selalu menganggap mereka bersaing memperebutkan posisi nomor satu. Kalau ketahuan salah satunya memendam rasa, Irina bisa mau berat.

Tapi di sisi lain ia bingung juga. Kalau memang suka, kenapa tidak jujur saja? Sebodo amat dengan opini publik—toh hal itu juga akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kalau murid-murid yang lain tidak puas, mereka tinggal bikin gossip baru—cewek dan cowok terpintar di sekolah menjalin asmara. Bukankah itu jauh lebih 'panas'? Apa susahnya jujur? Ia tidak mengerti.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, temannya itu sudah benar-benar melakukan tindakan berbahaya.

Semoga saja tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk nantinya. Aguri berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ini tindakan tolol.

Kesampingkan nilai akademisnya, sila cerca Irina dengan kata seumpama keledai, niscaya akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Kalau perlu ditambah tawa miris seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Maksudnya apa sih yang sedang ia pikirkan? Ingin memberi seseorang cokelat tapi harus melewati tantangan terlebih dahulu? Bodoh. Ia sungguh bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak langsung memberikan cokelat itu melalui loker sepatu? Meskipun pada akhirnya akan dibuang, setidaknya ia berhasil memberikan cokelat itu pada Gakuho. Dan pemuda itu juga tidak perlu tahu siapa yang memberikannya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Ia tidak bisa kembali sekarang.

"Jadi? Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Bulu kuduk Irina langsung berdiri. Persis seperti ketika kau digoda dengan ditanyai siapa orang yang kausuka oleh gebetan.

Asano Gakuho berdiri kira-kira lima belas langkah darinya, memasang ekspresi datar. Wajah yang menyebalkan di mata Irina. Melihatnya membuat darah gadis itu mendidih. Rasanya ingin ia siram wajah itu dengan minyak panas.

 _Tapi kalau disiram … nggak bakalan ganteng lagi…_

 _LOH KOK AKU JADI MIKIR KAYAK GITU?!_

Menggeleng kuat-kuat, Irina mencoba mengumpulkan fokus.

"Hm. Jangan pernah anggap ini sebuah kebaikan, ya," ia berdehem keras-keras, sengaja agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat. Tangannya lalu meronggoh saku _blazer_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dibungkus kado warna putih dan pita merah acak-acakan—seolah ia tidak niat melakukannya. Ia lempar cokelat itu pada sang pemuda yang ditangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Nih. Mumpung suasana hatiku lagi bagus; kuberikan cokelat itu padamu. Tapi inget sekali lagi—jangan. Salah. Paham! Semua cowok di sekolah ini sudah mendapatkan cokelat dariku, hanya kau yang belum. Ambil sana!"

Itu bohong tentu saja. Kenyatannya ia sama sekali tidak memberikan cokelat pada siapapun kecuali Gakuho.

"Oh." Wajah Gakuho masih sedatar papan tripleks—kelihatan tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Makasih." Nadanya tak kalah datar dari wajahnya. "Padahal aku dapat banyak cokelat sih. Berapa ya … dua ratus? Tiga ratus? Yah meskipun pada akhirnya cuma menjadi sampah sih."

Ia berbalik meninggalkan Irina yang menatapnya _shock_. "Tapi makasih deh."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"…"

Irina mematung. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang diterimanya ini. Cokelat buatannya … cokelat yang sudah susah payah ia buat semalaman. Tindakan bodoh dan tekad keberanian yang ia kumpulkan …. Semuanya … semuanya cuma sampah?!

Ia tidak terima!

" _Chotto mate_!" ia mengejar pemuda itu dan menariknya kencang hingga violet itu menatap safirnya. Irina tidak tahu ekspresi marah macam apa yang ia buat sampai Asano Gakuho berdelik kaget.

"Ck. Apa lagi?"

Gakuho bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Apalagi maunya _ni_ orang? Apa ia sakit hati karena perkataannya tadi? Oke, mungkin tadi perkataannya agak sedikit kelewatan, tapi dia tidak perlu sampai memasang ekspresi marah yang menurutnya sangat … menyeramkan.

Apalgi sampai menarik-nariknya seperti ini 'kan?

"Dasar brengsek!" safir Irina berapi-api. Ekspresinya mirip tengkorak yang terbakar pada amplopnya. "Padahal aku sudah capek-capek membuatnya! Hargai dikit _kek_!"

"Aku nggak minta kau membuat cokelat untukku."

"Kau memang benar-benar—" tangan Irina melayang seperti hendak memukul Gakuho namun berhenti beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Gadis itu mendinginkan kepalanya. Memukul orang itu tidak baik—itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti cewek barbarian dan bisa menimbulkan masalah lain. Ia mendengus jengkel. Inilah yang membuatnya sebal dengan Gakuho. Ia selalu membuat kesal, tapi Irina tidak bisa berkutik melawannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas sikapmu tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?

Apaan sih? Sudut mata Gakuho berkedut keki. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Sial sekali ia harus bolos bersama wanita ini. Lagipula dia 'kan hanya berkata jujur, apa yang salah coba?

"Sudah kubilang kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Irina mengambil cokelat itu dari Gakuho lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Ia injak-injak kotak itu sampai bentuknya _absurd_ dan isinya remuk. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Sekarang ikut aku ke klub memasak, aku akan membuat cokelat baru untukmu!"

"Tapi aku ada pelajaran."

"Aku nggak peduli!" bentak Irina. "Pokoknya ketika aku bilang ikut ya ikut!"

Sebelum Gakuho kembali memprotes, ia menarik tangan pemuda itu kencang.

 _Ah … semoga ia tidak menyadari degup jantungku…_

.

.

.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu terkutuk.

Tiada angin tiada hujan, tiba-tiba datang menghampirimu. Menghanguskan setiap keping jiwamu, seperti minyak tanah dalam jerigen. Lempar pentung seujung kuku, apinya berkobar sebesar perumahan.

Sialnya, Irina mengalaminya.

Terkutuk hari itu. Terkutuk ketampanan Asano Gakuho. Terkutuk matanya yang violet kemerahan berdarah-darah, tapi tetap memesona.

Biasa saja. Tidak ada kata, tidak ada senyum, tidak ada sapaan. Hanya kebetulan sedang lewat di koridor bersama Aguri. Hanya kebetulan koridor penuh dan terasa sempit. Hanya kebetulan mata mereka saling memandang.

Ketika itu, Irina paham arti 'waktu berhenti' dalam semua lagu cinta yang pernah ia dengar.

Ketika itu pula ia harus menanggung malu akibat 'nyungsep' setelah bertatapan dengan sang pemuda.

Kampretnya, Gakuho malah ngekek.

Sejak saat itu Irina belajar mati-matian untuk bisa mengalahkan Gakuho—atau paling minmal, berada satu peringkat di bawahnya. Agar pemuda itu bisa melihatnya. Bisa menyadari eksistensinya.

Eh, tapi yang ada ia malah dikira musuh bebuyutan dengan Gakuho.

Irina menangis dalam hati.

Ya sudahlah.

Stigma memang perih, kawan!

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak boleh kabur!" ancam Irina dengan nada terseram yang ia punya. Gakuho mengangkat bahu tak terintimidasi. Lagian siapa juga yang mau kabur. Di kelas juga dia pasti jadi target keaktivan hormon teman-teman ceweknya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

Irina memakai apron. Ia lalu mengeluarkan peralatan masak, bahan-bahan membuat cokelat, dan buku resep.

"Kau harus mencoba setiap cokelat yang aku buat," ujarnya, "katakan kalau enak, maka aku akan berhenti membuatnya."

"Iya, iya, terserah." Gakuho mengambil bangku terdekat.

"Oke, aku mulai."

Irina memotong _dark chocolate_ menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Ia lalu menuangkan air panas ke wajan. Setelah itu ia masukkan mangkok yang berisi potongan cokelat tersebut—memanaskannya hingga meleleh.

Karena cokelat yang ia pilih adalah _dark chocolate_ yang rasanya pahit, Irina menambahkan beberapa tetes susu ke dalam cokelat yang sudah meleleh. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menjepit mangkok sementara tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengaduk adonan. Dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan adonan itu ke dalam cetakan. Irina kemudian memasukkan cokelatnya ke dalam _freezer_.

"Kau tidak benar-benar membuat cokelat, 'kan?" Tanya Gakuho dengan wajah bosan. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu dan cokelatnya masih belum selesai. "Kau cuma me- _remake_ -nya menjadi bentuk yang lain."

"Diam sajalah!" hardik Irina pelan. Ia sibuk mengeluarkan cokelat dari cetakan. "Kau ini banyak mengeluh, deh!"

Setelah diletakkan pada piring, Irina memberikan cokelat itu.

Gakuho menatapnya skeptis.

"Tidak kuberi sianida kok. Suer."

"Oke." Ia mengambil satu potong dan menyuapkannya secara perlahan.

 _Enak._

Rasanya tidak pahit seperti _dark chocolate_. Tapi juga tidak terlalu manis. Pas menurut Gakuho.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Irina menatapnya penuh harap. Melihatnya sebuah ide melesat di kepala Gakuho. Ia kembalikan piring itu sambil berdehem kecil.

"Tidak enak. Kau membuat cokelat atau membuat permen? Manis banget."

"Ha?!" Irina menggebrak meja. Urat jengkel, kecewa, dan malu berkumpul menjadi satu. "Jangan bohong, deh! Aku mengikutinya sesuai resep! Tidak mungkin rasanya tidak pas!"

Gakuho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menuduhku berbohong?" tanyanya. Suaranya ia atur sedemikian rupa hingga terdengar kecewa. "Sebelumnya kau menuduhku tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu kau memaksaku bolos pelajaran, dan sekarang kau menuduhku berbohong? Baik sekali dirimu."

Irina langsung menunduk. Tak berani membantah perkataan Gakuho.

"…tch." Gadis itu menggigit bibir—kalah telak. Kenyataannya ia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Gakuho.

"Baiklah." Katanya lagi seraya membuang potongan cokelat yang tadi. Gakuho menaikkan beberapa mili alisnya—pertanda bingung, namun secara kasat mata wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Perempuan itu … benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tanpa mencobanya sendiri? _Well_ , Gakuho tidak tahu harus menganggapnya terlalu polos atau bodoh.

Ketika cokelat yang kedua disodorkan, Gakuho kembali memberi komentar—gadung—yang tak kalah kejamnya.

"Huek. Apa ini? Kau mencampurkan garam, ya?"

Gadis itu semakin jengkel, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia langsung membuangnya dan kembali membuat cokelat baru.

Selagi gadis itu membuat cokelat, Gakuho diam-diam memperhatikannya. Caranya melelehkan cokelat, tangannya yang terampil ketika menuang bahan. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis ini susah payah membuatkan cokelat untuknya? Gakuho hanya berkata jujur bahwa cokelat itu akan menjadi sampah, tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ia memakannya. Kalau enak, ia akan memberikannya ke saudara-saudaranya. Kalau nggak enak, ya nasib harus dibuang.

Gakuho menopang dagu. Lama-lama ia bosan juga.

Ah, wanita memang mahluk yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Tujuh jam.

Tujuh jam ia terjebak di ruangan ini bersama Asano Gakuho. Irina capek sumpah.

Ini percobaan cokelatnya yang kesembilan. Kalau lipan cecurut itu masih juga bilang tidak enak, Irina menyerah. Bahan persediaan sudah hampir habis. Irina beruntung ia cukup berada jadi ia bisa menggantikan semua cokelat ini dengan mudah. Tapi masalahnya, setengah jam dari sekarang, klub memasak akan memulai aktivitasnya. Ia tidak mau mereka memergokinya kalau ia sedang bersama Asano Gakuho.

"Ini. Silakan dicoba."

Itu piring yang sama yang ia gunakan sejak awal percobaan. Remah-remahnya menjadi saksi perjuangan seorang Irina Jelavic.

Lagi-lagi dirinya melakukan tindakan bodoh. Ia merasa seperti NEET yang kurang kerjaan. Membuat cokelat pengganti … _well_ , ia sudah melakukannya di awal tadi. Mau bagaimanapun rasanya, yang penting 'kan ia sudah bikin!

Tapi … masalahnya ia akan memberikan cokelat itu kepada orang yang ia suka.

Irina … ingin diakui.

Gadis itu mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk jujur?!

Kenapa ia harus terlahir dengan sifat _tsundere_?

Dan kenapakenapakenapa orang di hadapannya ini nggak peka-peka?

"Nggak enak. Cacad. Payah."

 _Twitch._

Cukup. Asano Gakuho sudah membakar titik ledaknya.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk pemuda itu tepat di hidung. Yang ditunjuk tenang-tenang saja walau Irina sudah menunjukkan _killing intent_ -nya yang tertinggi. Hal itu membuat murka sang gadis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau ini cowok paling bodoh sedunia! Payah! Nggak berguna! Sok pinter! Muka lipan!" ia mengabsen seluruh kebun binatang. "Harusnya kau sadar dong perjuanganku membuat cokelat ini! Aku sudah susah payah tahu! Hargai dikit kek—"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur."

"Sikap itu yang membuatku benci kepadamu!" desibel Irina makin tinggi. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli kalau ada seseorang yang akan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. "Kau culas dan tidak tahu terima kasih! Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuatkannya pada orang yang aku suka! Tapi kau malah—"

 _Shimatta._

Irina buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Gadis itu membalikkan badan seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya. Bodoh. Bodoh. Irina memang bodoh.

 _D-dia mendengarnya tidak ya?_

 _Ah … sudah pasti dia mendengarnya._

 _Tapi dia 'kan nggak peka … semoga nggak nyadar deh!_

"Hooh." Suara bariton Gakuho membuat bulu kuduk Irina meremang. Dengan gerakan kaku bak robot gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya pias melihat senyum Gakuho yang terkesan … mengerikan. "Jadi kau suka padaku?"

Irina batuk-batuk. "S-s-s-s-siapa juga?! Jangan kegeeran deh—"

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?"

"Apa sih?! Sudah kubilang aku—"

Secara tiba-tiba Gakuho mengambil cokelatnya. Menghentikan segala perkataan Irina. "Ini enak kok."

"Eh?" Irina mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Tapi kaubilang—"

"Aku berbohong." ungkap Gakuho. Suaranya sesantai anak lima tahun yang mengambil permen.

"Jadi … semua cokelat tadi juga…"

"Iya." Pemuda itu menjawab datar. "Semuanya enak kok."

Irina bengong.

"Jadi … maksudnya selama ini…" ia berjengit menyadari sesuatu. "JADI SELAMA TUJUH JAM INI KAU BERBOHONG?!"

"Iya." Lagi-lagi Gakuho menjawab enteng. Irina merasa ingin pingsan.

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk memberikan cokelat. Tapi ternyata itu alasannya…"

Gakuho berjalan ke arahnya yang dibatasi meja klub memasak. Entah perasaan Irina saja atau pemuda itu memang melangkah dengan gerakan _slow-motion_. Gesek sepatunya menggema ke dinding.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" katanya panik, ia mundur selangkah tiap kali Gakuho maju selangkah. Alhasil, mereka jadi berputar-putar mengelilingi meja. "Kau mau apa?!"

"Lain kali, kalau kau suka sama seseorang, ungkapkan perasaanmu dengan benar. Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini."

"Berisik! Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku, tahu!"

"Selain itu…" secepat kilat Gakuho mengambil cokelat di meja. Ia lalu melangkah cepat-cepat menuju Irina. Sebelum perempuan itu bisa menghindar, Gakuho mendekapnya. "…cara memberikan cokelatmu salah."

"Hei—!"

Gakuho menarik dagu Irina—mencoba mencuri bibir gadis itu. Untungnya respon Irina cukup cepat sehingga beberapa senti sebelum Gakuho berhasil menciumnya, ia berhasil meletakkan tangannya di antara bibir mereka.

"Kau ini … benar-benar …"

Irina menunduk. Badannya bergetar. Auranya suram.

"… mesum!"

 _Plak!_

Tamparan melayang ke pipi Gakuho. Irina berderap meninggalkan klub masak. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau tidak mau mencicipi cokelatnya?" Gakuho menawari dari kejauhan.

"Tidak! Kan sudah kubilang itu untukmu!"

Dari melangkah kemudian berlari. Irina menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

 _Dasar bodoh!_

Sementara Gakuho bersender pada meja, kakinya menyilang. Cokelat buatan Irina terjepit di bibirnya. "Dia itu … benar-benar suka padaku, ya?"

Cokelat itu meluncur melewati esofagus. Gakuho mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Terserahlah. Aku akan membalasnya saat _White Day_ nanti. Semoga dia bisa senang."

Gakuho berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak sampai lima menit, anak-anak klub memasak datang dan terdengar keluhan tentang bahan cokelat serta dapur yang berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Yukimura Aguri tertawa-tawa seraya memandangi ponselnya. Ia berguling-guling di kasurnya, namun wajahnya tetap saja memanas.

" _Nee-san_ , kau kenapa?" Yukimura Akari bertanya heran. "Senyum-senyum terus. Dapat _mail_ dari pacar, ya?"

"Bukan, Sayang." jawab Aguri tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Pokoknya aaahhh … ada saja!"

"Iya, iya, terserah deh." Akari mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku. "Aku pinjam semua ini ya. Akan kukembalikan kalau sudah selesai ujian."

"Iya, iya. Ambil saja. Tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

Akari berderap pelan meninggalkan ruangan.

Gadis itu masih tertawa melihat layar ponselnya.

Sebuah video berdurasi enam menit tujuh detik yang menampilkan Asano Gakuho dan Irina Jelavic. Serta kehebohan saat keduanya hampir berciuman.

Aguri meletakkan jarinya di bibir seraya mengedipkan mata.

"Ini rahasia kita, oke?"

.

 **Fin beneran.**

 **Hahaahahahahahahaaaaa apa ini :")))) duh maaf banget buat target saya om-om ganteng berlipan, kalo hasilnya kurang bagus. Nulis dadakan Cuma semalem. Konsep awal pengen horror, tapi entah kenapa malah takut nggak sesuai. Intinya, selamat sakit gigi semua~ #hush**

 **Anyway, jaga rahasia dari Aguri ya! ;)**


End file.
